


A New Years Surprise

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: You’ve been avoiding seeing her since the accident but sitting there, staring out the window, you make a decision that leads to quite a wonderful start.
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury/Reader, Charlie Bradbury/You
Kudos: 2





	A New Years Surprise

You sat in the motel room, looking around the room as you realized that the New Year was just around the corner. 

You weren’t entirely sure why but this year seemed to find you wanting something more. Well… it was more that you wanted someone. 

A quite wonderful, beautiful, quirky red-headed girl that hadn’t been far from your thoughts in about three years now. 

You’d met the brothers during Sam’s soulless phase. It had actually been Dean, the older brother you’d met first, Sam you met about a month later. 

Since then the three of you had occasionally hooked up. Though the Winchesters weren’t ones to ask for help, you had no such qualms and would ask them for help when you needed it. 

They had introduced you to a couple of people, including Charlie. 

The first time you’d met Charlie Bradbury was when you had helped the Winchester Brothers with a werewolf pack up in Minnesota. You’d seen the signs in one of the online papers and had booked it out towards the rural town where you had run into the boys. 

They’d apparently been called in by the fiery red-head. Apparently, she was a newer hunter and had been introduced to the lifestyle by the two brothers. 

You had actujally run into her before meeting up with the boys. She’d been adorable from the get go. She’d been dancing in the elevator of your hotel, a smile on her face and her eyes closed as she listened to whatever was going through her headphones. 

With everything you had seen, everything you had experienced it had been a breath of fresh air, watching someone just enjoy their life. Someone you thought had been care-free. So you had stood there and watched her.

It wasn’t until the elevator stopped that she had even realized you were there.

“Oh!” she had gasped, pulling her headphones off as she muttered a soft apology.

You’d told her not to worry about it and had excused yourself before you’d made your way through the hotel. When you stepped off the elevator the redhead had followed you. 

The boys had greeted both of you in the hallway and within a few hours, the group of you had planned a hunt. 

It had taken about a week to actually pull it off to make sure you had the pack Alpha with them. . Surveillance being the key as you had needed to get into the pack’s actual home. 

Thankfully it had managed to go off without a hitch. 

Almost. 

You’d ended up with a dislocated shoulder which had been a real bitch. One of the wolves had rammed into you hard enough that she’d managed to fuck you up. Along with a claw to the face that had left you bloodied. 

It had been the first time that you had dealt with that particular type of injury and while you had a high pain tolerance the two of them combined had made it difficult for you to focus on anything other than the pain. 

Charlie had distracted you by pressing her lips to yours.

She had stolen your breath both literally and figuratively. The kiss was enough to distract you from Sam popping your arm back into its socket and she had held your hand as Dean stitched up the gash on your face. 

It had taken almost two months for that gash to fully heal and, thankfully, Charlie had decided to stay by your side during all of it. 

The two of you had gotten close during that time. Bonding over Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Doctor Who, and pizza. She had even told you about how she had fallen in love with something called LARPING, Live Action Role Playing, and how it had been one of the few things that she always made sure that she still did. 

The two of you had even made plans for you to join her. She was the Queen of Moondoor and you would be joining in as one of her ladies-in-waiting. Something that you had been excited about - until the stitches came out. 

You had tried to get past it, repeatedly, but it almost always seemed to turn potential partners away. You hadn’t meant to be self-conscious about it, but when it seemed to be the only thing that people looked at- it was difficult to not become self-conscious and 

Eventually, you had realized that there was no chance that the skin would heal normally. You were going to be stuck with a frustrating disfigurement to your face. 

You had avoided joining Charlie for the LARPing event, making up some excuse about a ghoul hunt that had taken you longer than you thought it would originally. 

The two of you had texted back and forth, each time her name came up on your phone, pulling a smile from your tired lips - no matter what was going on. 

Sometimes, the two of you would spend hours texting back and forth or talking on the phone. She had wanted to facetime you a couple of times but, thankfully, you had managed to get out of it. 

She hadn’t seen you’re scarred face and you were worried that if she did - she wouldn’t want anything to do with you. The thing was, you knew Charlie wasn’t like that. She wasn’t someone that cared about stuff like that… she was more interested in who you were. 

Still… a part of you worried. 

This winter though…there had been something about this winter that had felt lonelier than normal and you found yourself thinking about her more and more. You found yourself missing her laugh and her smile… wishing you were getting to be with her, experiencing them. 

Watching the snow falling just outside your Motel Room you made a split-second decision. Rushing around the room, you grabbed your stuff and packed it all away quickly before checking out at the front desk. 

Thankfully, Charlie was only staying a couple of hours away.

Unfortunately, it was only a couple of hours by plane. Otherwise, you’d be driving for a couple of days

Before you could talk yourself out of it, you had driven your car down to the airport and had parked the car in one of their extended use garages before dropping $500 for the next plane ticket to California. 

The last plane they had today and it just so happened to be boarding in about 10 minutes. 

By the time you landed, it has 11PM. Getting an Uber, you directed them to the address Charlie had been staying at and had promised that if they could get you there before midnight, you’d leave an extra tip. 

By the time you made it to her apartment, you could feel your heart pounding in your throat. Running up the stairs, you found her apartment and stared at the door for a solid five minutes - you almost lost your nerve twice but eventually, you took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

You had to knock a few more times before you heard the footsteps. The sound of multiple locks being undone before the door opened. 

There in front of you, in all of her glory, was Charlie Bradburry. She seemed shocked to see you, her mouth falling open in a soft gasp and you instinctively ducked your head down, trying to hide the scar from her view. 

“Y/N?” she whispered her voice in shocked awe. 

Clearing your throat, you glanced at just about anything but her before you looked up at her, “I know I’m not much to look at, but there is the added bonus that I don’t have any money either… I um… I used all the money I had left for the flight and an… an Uber.”

Charlie looked at you for just a moment before you watched a smile spread across her face. You could hear the countdown from the tv coming from her living room as she reached out towards you and pulled you towards her. 

She leaned in towards you and pressed your lips together. Her hands moving up to cup your face. You instantly returned her kiss, your lips moving against each other before she pulled away from you, her breathing heavy. 

“Promise you’re here to stay?” she asked you and you saw the way her eyes shined brightly. 

“Yes,” you whispered before leaning in and kissing her again. 

The two of you bring in the new year kissing in the hallway and you find there’s nothing else you’d rather be doing. 


End file.
